In the Air, I Sense Another Change in the Weather
by ABookUnwritten
Summary: Chapter Five finally Up. Meredith Wright, Supermodel finds herself on a plane to the Caribbean, the plane crashes in the Bermuda Triangle and she finds herself on the Black Pearl with the infamous Jack Sparrow.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's funny how life doesn't always go the way you plan. It sure as hell hasn't been what I expected. You can be on the top; King of the Rock one moment, and sooner than you can impersonate Keanu Reeves, " Oh, fuck.", times change…Literally.


	2. I: The AList

I : The A-List

My life was a life to be lived by most girls, only in their wildest dreams. In my youth I was unlike other children. For one thing, my parents were happily married. I was born into the upper suburban class. My father the leading CEO of a thriving business, and my mother and art teacher. It was from her that I acquired a flair and passion for art. At sixteen years old, I was awarded a scholarship to one of the finest art schools in Europe.

It was a dream to study there! I was immersed into a world full of life, brilliance and love. It was in this place of magic that I learned of my potential. I discovered that not only the world around me possessed beauty but I did as well. I was discovered by a photographer. We ran into each other quite literally while marvelling over the works of Da Vinci in France. I'm inclined to believe we fell in love at first sight, or perhaps first collision. It was a whirlwind romance, and we were quickly engaged. During our two-year engagement he thrust me into a new world, the world of fashion. So, it is for this I am grateful for. Two weeks before our wedding, it was called off. We split up for, how shall I say, "artistic" differences. He left me with an amazing career. He…left me; and I grew up.

It was four o'clock in the morning and after a day filled with promotional parties and the like I was more than ready to go to bed. Here's the problem, the louse leaning in my doorframe just couldn't take the hint.

" Thank you…again…for a lovely evening but I have to catch an early flight in the morning." I said gently while attempting to ease my door shut, " So, goodnight."

" Come on be-u-ti-ful," he slurred," the party hasn't even begun yet. Think abou' it. I'll make it worth your while." He finished, I suppose he was trying to sound suggestive while stroking my arm, but to me it sounded like gurgling. During his incoherent speech he had been edging his way through the semi-closed door.

Inwardly I sighed. Were all men in New York the same? Were they like this all over the world? Silly question, I already knew the answer to that. They all seemed to think that after four dates with a woman they had leave to get into her bed. Yet with a model, they seemed to think that there was an easy pass lane or something. Four hours apparently was the equivalent of four dates. Using their rationality, four hours with a model was more than sufficient, so the deal was sealed. Not with this model. Not with me.

" I don't want to be harsh," I said, irritation creeping into my voice," but I'm surprised that you haven't passed out by now. You drank more than a fish possibly can. I doubt at this point you can remember your own name, let alone mine."

" Oh honeybear! Of course I remember your name." He just simply wouldn't give up. Normally I would have been kinder in dealing with the slob; chalking his behaviour up to his state of intoxication or sheer stupidity but I was tired, my feet hurt, and I really didn't like people who thought I was easy. I glared at him as he slurred over different names." Ally-son, Nana, no wait, Anna?"

" Do you mind if I speak very frankly?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued," You will not be staying the night as the park is closed. Nor will you _ever_ stay any other night for that matter. Now my advice to you sir, is that you go home, and drink water along with some Advil unless you want to find yourself bowing down to the porcelain god in the morning. Good night." That being said, I shut the door with a sharp snap, not really caring that I left the shmuck in the hall. He'd either go home or pass out in the hall. Like I said, I didn't care. After locking the door, I forced my poor feet to walk just a little further through my spacious uptown apartment. This time I allowed a sigh to escape my lips when I caught sight of my California king water bed. There _were_ perks to being one of the world's most sought after super models.

Reaching my bedside, I kicked off my four-inch Manolo Blaniks and shimmed out of my size two Chloe dress; I didn't bother picking it up off the floor before crawling into bed in my underwear. Rolling over, I looked at the vast expanse of Egyptian cotton beside me. It shouldn't be like this. I of all people, should not be alone. I always had people telling me how smart I was, how funny, sweet, pretty. I'm not conceited, simply stating the facts. To top it off, I was rich, and on the A-list. Yet, in total honesty, I would give it all up and take up a bohemian lifestyle okay so I wouldn't give up my original Monet and my Manolo's and Jimmy Choos would be difficult to part with, but I could do it, if I had him.

" Stop it!" I scolded myself aloud. I'm twenty-four and I should be over him. God knows how I spent a small fortune in therapy for three years. Yet even after three years I had to resist the urge to hurl a water glass at a wall or cry. Maybe I should have stuck with it for another year. " No. Enough." I said aloud once again." I'm over tired, I have an early day tomorrow, and I'm talking to myself. Great." Despite having to repeat the first part of my new mantra several times over, I finally managed to unclench my fists from my sheets, leaving them slightly wrinkled, and rolled over to pull the chord on my lamp.

Closing my eyes, I was able to banish thoughts of him from my mind, but another thought lingered until slumber claimed me.

It's lonely at the top.


	3. II: Bermuda Triangle

II: The Bermuda Triangle

I was awakened by the dissonant shriek of my alarm clock. Groaning, I lifted a heavy arm to hit the snooze button.

" Shit!" I exclaimed; it was ten-thirty and I had to catch my flight by one. I had yet to pack. With that thought I sprang out of bed. Bad move. I wound up tripping over the shoes I had left in the middle of the floor and landed flat on my face. My poor body! As if it wasn't aching enough from all of the dancing I had done the previous evening. Well, what was the use of pancake make-up if not to cover my bruises?

Moments later, still muttering under my breath about shoes I had lugged a relatively small wooden chest from my walk-in closet. It was old-fashioned to bring a trunk I knew, but I was one prone to nostalgia. I trudged around my room and bathroom packing essentials. I tried to pack light but my trunk could still double as a floatation device. Despite my tired state I was thrilled underneath it all; I would be able to get out of the city for a few days, out of the freezing cold and lounge on the beach when the shoot was over. Ah the beautiful Caribbean! I was startled out of my dreamy state when the phone rang. Brrrrinnnngg! I ran out of my closet. Brrrriinnngg!

" Just keep ringing! Just keep ringing!" I shouted. Brrriiinnnggg! Brrrriinngg! " Ha!" I let out a triumphant laugh, reaching the phone just before the answering machine picked up. " Hello….Oh, Griffin…Yes, I'll be ready within a few minutes…You're here? Right then, I'll be right down. See you shortly." I hung up the phone. " Shit!" I dropped it and ran back into my closet. I wasn't even dressed yet.

At quarter after twelve I was ready in the car, showered and dressed in a pair of true religion jeans, a long white button down shirt with an oversized leather belt over it, a pair of Jimmy Choos and a Burberry coat in a raspberry colour.

"Ms. This package was given to me by your agent earlier today. I confess I did help pick it out. Mr. Gates doesn't know your taste in art. He wanted to give you a Bottero painting."

" Ugh. I hate his work. The people are like fat beach balls. Griffin, you know there is no shape or form in those paintings. His work truly is grotesque."

Griffin chuckled, " I know miss, so I am sure you will like this. It's fairly old, as I know you are a connoisseur of the classical era. It isn't Romanesque, but, as I said, it is fairly old, so do be careful with it." He parked the car and turned, handing me a package over the seat.

" Thank you Griffin," I smiled, taking the package from him and getting out of the car, " I'll see you next week."

" Take care miss." He called after me as I ran after the boy taking my trunk toward the airport doors, stuffing the small package in my pocket as I went.

Due to in climate weather conditions, my flight to Bermuda had been delayed. Despite this unfortunate set back I had been able to return calls that I had been neglecting.

" Of course I'll make it to the party Kate…Yes I am going to Bermuda but as soon as the shoot is finished, I'll catch a flight to L.A. for Tom's party…Four o'clock?…Alright, I'll be there…No, I can't wait to see you either and I'm looking forward to finally meeting Suyri… Okay Kate, see you then. Ciao!" I hung up the phone feeling slightly envious of my friend's wedded bliss. Now she had a baby too. How I wanted that! Just to settle down, and have someone there, someone that I could trust. However, we were in Hollywood, we were part of the elite A-list. Bliss wasn't a permanent feature in our lives; glamour yes, beauty, wealth, but not happiness. Happiness just couldn't be bought. The truth of the matter was, there wasn't one person alive who could constantly maintain a state of happiness. So, while I envied Kate, I couldn't begrudge her happiness, and just hope I hadn't missed my chance. I shrugged off my melancholy and got back to work.

Two hours later I was finally sitting in an overstuffed chair on a small jet. I relaxed deeper into the chair, sipping some champagne and absent-mindedly smoothing my coat over the chair when I heard the crinkle of brown paper. Suddenly I remembered the package Griffin had handed me as I was getting out of the car. My curiosity roused me out of my tired state as I carefully pulled the package open. Hidden inside was a seal zip-lock baggie, sealed to protect a beautiful miniature. It was a small portrait, however larger than most miniatures; a little bigger than my hand. Its condition was exquisite; the finish was not crackled nor was the paint fading. By looking at the frame I gathered that it had been painted in the mid to late 1600's. However what was more remarkable than its condition, was whom was in the portrait.

Normally, miniatures were only painted for the very rich, but this one, this man wasn't part of the elite. He was actually scorned by them if I wasn't mistaken in my guess. For in this miniature, there was a pirate. His dress was clearly grubby and his hair long with beads woven in it. His one thumb was hooked into his belt and the other hand positioned by his shoulder holding a flintlock pistol. He was handsome to be sure. I found myself hypnotized by the saucy smirk on his face, and the complete self-assuredness that shone through his kohl lined eyes.

I could have stared into those eyes forever but the spell was broken by an announcement made throughout the plane.

" This is your Capitan speaking. Please place your chairs in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We must prepare to make an emergency landing. I repeat, prepare for an emergency landing."

Tearing my eyes away from the portrait, I looked out the window to see the rain that had been falling gently was now pelting the tiny plane. I strained my eyes to see something, anything resembling land out the window, but all I saw was an inky blackness, the sky lit for a few brief seconds with strikes of lightening. " Land? Where the hell are we going to land?" I muttered trying to remain calm. The plane began to tremble and the lights began to flicker.

" Hmm." I said looking to the lights, "Now…would **_not_** be a good time to panic." I thought as a stewardess staggered past, practically on the verge of hysterics. I began to unbuckle my belt and put my picture in the bag, sealing it before stashing it in a hidden pocket of my coat. " Now why did those people in that Russian plane crash die?" I talked to myself, trying to just breath as baggage began to fall from the over-head compartments. " Because, they stayed on the plane." I finished, getting out of my seat and swinging my coat on.

" Miss! What are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" shouted the now hysterical stewardess.

Having difficulty getting through the aisle of the tremulous plane I grunted back, " No, quite the opposite, I assure you." The stewardess had thrown herself down in the middle of the aisle, cursing the triangle. I leapt over her, falling into a chair. " Ooof!" I gasped, clutching at my stomach as I struggled on.

As I reached the emergency exit, the pilot's calm voice came on the speaker again for the last time. " Our engines have failed." His voice was quiet and calm, and one knew that he was utterly resigned to our fate. " We're going to crash. May God be with you."

With that I tore at the box containing the parachutes and rapidly put one on. As soon as I fastened it, I heaved open the door. I braced myself. " Quick decision," I muttered, and I jumped.

I fell for what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was probably only a few seconds. At this point, I had lost my cool; I was screaming my head off. However I did have enough sense to pull the rip-chord, and the parachute opened with a resounding whoosh. That sound stifled my screams and I was quiet as I drifted down to the ocean below. As I touched down, I was swallowed by the water. I struggled to get out of the parachute, knowing full well that the weight of the saturated fabric would drag me under. A sudden current shook the water. I undid the clip and hurriedly pushed the straps off of my shoulders as bubbles began to escape my lips. Free of the chute, I kicked my way to the surface. I broke through with a gasp. My chest heaved while my lungs greedily sucked in the beautiful air.

Treading the water, I got my bearings. " Water, water, debris from the burning plane, water, water, lights, water…wait, lights!" I cried. My head snapped back to look in the direction of the lights. A ship! And it was moving this way! A small fishing boat perhaps or a cruise ship. What did it matter? I was saved, as long as I could keep afloat.

That was a sobering thought. Continuing to tread, I racked my brain, thinging of how I could do this. Ah! Before my father became a CEO, he had joined the Navy so he could go to college. I remembered back to when I was fourteen and he had shown me in our pool how to create a make-shit floatation device. I kicked off my Jimmy Choos, not the least bit remorseful. Okay, maybe a little , but between living to see another day, or sleeping with the fishes, I could stand to lose the shoes.

I unbuttoned my jeans, and proceeded to pull them off. I cannot stress how hard it was to tread water and pull them off at the same time. With great difficulty, I was able to get them off. I then tied knots at the end of each leg. That done, I held them by the waist-band and flapped them over my head like I was airing out a blanket. Doing this, I filled the legs with air. Once satisfied that they would keep me afloat, at least for a time, I rolled the waist-band, and wrapped the legs around me, finally able to give my legs a break. I would have to do this several times if I wanted to board that ship.

" Thank God it's the Caribbean. At least I shan't die of hypothermia. It can't get any worse," I laughed. I was talking to myself…again," I hope."


	4. III: Rum Fixes Everything

First I ask forgiveness for taking so long to update. My computer has been on the fritz.. Secondly, to those of you who are unhappy with the fact that this is a " Mary-Sue" as they have been labeled, my advice to you is not to read the story. Time travel does not have to be a Mary-Sue. I could have written it in the context of the Philadelphia Experiment, but that would have been grotesque and that really is not my style. I also have this listed as a romantic story, so if that too, upsets your stomach, please refrain from reading onward. Third,what you start reading, as I have said to another reader, isn't really a chapter at all. It simply grabs one'e attention and urges them tocontinue reading. To my other readers, again, forgive the quick rant. I'll leave you to the third chapter. Enjoy it and keep those reviews coming, be they positive or negative.

BE AWARE THAT THIS WILL CONTAIN REFERENCES TO THE NEW MOVIE, AND MAY POSSIBLY SPOIL YOUR FULL ENJOYMENT OF IT. YE'VE BEEN WARNED.

III: Rum Fixes Everything

" Six men dead on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bot'le o' rum." Gibbs sang as he swayed back and forth on the deck of the Pearl, making his way to the rail of the starboard side. " Yo ho ho and a bot'le o' rum." He chuckled, one hand on the rail as he tilted his head back to take yet another swig from the bottle of rum he was carrying. " Ah!" He gave the bottle a satisfied smile before turning his attention to the ocean. His eyes scanned the ocean when they fell on something smouldering in the distance. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, not knowing if it was the rum, a trick of the light or if he really did see something burning. He looked again. It was still there. " Mother's love!" Gibbs cried and he turned, moving as quickly as he could to the captain's quarters.

Jack was sitting at a table, with his head in his hands. His compass refused to work, well it worked but it just proved that he wanted what he couldn't have. Jack was never a man that took defeat very well. Due to this, he couldn't pick a heading. Releasing an exasperated sigh, he lifted his head and grabbed the bottle of rum resting on the table. Realizing it to be empty he looked heavenward, his eyes clearly disappointed. " Why is the rum always gone?" he asked, pouring the last drops on the table before tossing the empty bottle over his shoulder.

At that moment Gibbs burst through the cabin's doors. " Cap'n! Jack! You'll be wantin' to come up on deck sir."

" Isn't this a bit superfluous at this current time? I don't want to watch dolphins frolicking alongside my ship. I need to get us a heading."

" Cap'n , it ain't in the least…err… you'll be wantin' to see this." With that, Jack grabbed his hat, and spyglass before following Gibbs to the deck.

" There be a wreck Cap'n. Near the triangle as it were."

Jack surveyed the wreck through the spyglass. " Lovely." He then compacted it and put it in his coat pocket. "One more thing with a curse. We want nothing to do with that."

" Aye sir, it ain't natural, but there may be survivors."

" No good will come from the triangle Mr. Gibbs, " Jack said. He continued in a tone that was almost angry." And hang the survivors! Any pirate knows about the triangle. Probably one of bloody Norrington's ships. You sound like the whelp, Will Turner! We are pirates man! Not the navy!" He finished practically shouting.

" Err, Cap'n, you be mistakin' me meaning. I thought, perhaps we could put the survivors…on the account."

Jack's expression changed immediately as the clarity and reason of Gibbs' thought dawned on him. " Ah, I see. We are a bit short handed aren't we?" Gibbs nodded. " Change course to…that direction, but make sure we weigh anchor far enough away from the perimeter of the triangle. We'll send out long boats to look for survivors."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said, moving across the deck, " Alright you dogs! All hands on deck! We're changing course. Someone, ready the longboats! Get up you mangy curs!"

Jack shook his head as he made his way back to his quarters. He took off his jacket and hat, leaving them on his table before going into the adjacent room where he slept. He fell into his bed, rolling over and clasping his hands behind his head. Jack stared at the beams of the ship overhead as he thought about Elizabeth. Try as he might he could not get her out of his head. She was just like him, except for in fact, she was a woman. He smirked. She was so wild, a pirate. Jack frowned suddenly, remembering…

" Lizzy, you want to be married. I am in fact, a captain of a ship. I could perform a marriage right here…right now." Jack said in a seductive voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust and got up from her seat upon the stairs. " Haven't we played this out before Jack?"

" But you know it to be true." He countered as he grabbed his bottle of rum and moved to where she stood. " We **_are_** alike you know. You and me, me n' you. You long for freedom. I could give it to you. Together we'd be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish main."

Elizabeth laughed and retorted, " I thought it would be the entire ocean."

" Whatever you like luv." Replied Jack putting his arm around her waist.

" What about Will?"

" What about the whelp?"

" You wouldn't feel any remorse or sorrow for, for stealing away his fiancé?"

Jack's face was blank, and then he smiled, " Nope. Doesn't bother me in the least. I'm really okay with that arrangement."

"You're horrible Jack."

He shrugged," Pirate."

" It could never be. We'd never last Jack. A relationship, a marriage is nothing without trust or honour or…"

" Well you don't exactly extol these…virtues either luv." He plunged forward while Elizabeth indignantly opened her mouth to speak." I mean, who's the one that came on to me, **_in front_** of their own fiancé no less? You did. Who left me, chained to my ship's mast, quite willing to sacrifice me to the kraken? You were. And last but**_ not_** least, when we were marooned on a bloody island, who burnt all the rum? Once again, that would have been you darling. Save the last, I forgive you all, but the 'onest truth of the matter is, you are a pirate. A scallywag. Just like me."

" I am nothing like you Jack. That kiss nearly cost me everything with Will, and I left you here because it was pragmatic."

Jack polished one of his rings on his coat, " Pirate, pirate, pirate." He hummed.

" No, Jack. Will is a good man."

" I thought you said I was a good man?" Jack said, staring at her.

" One good deed does not expunge one from a lifetime of wickedness." She spat.

Jack pulled away from her," Taking a leaf out of old Norrington's book are we?"

" Please Jack."

" No. Give into your darker side Elizabeth. There is nothing wrong in doing what you want to do. Live for yourself! Do something for you, for once in your life Elizabeth!"

" Jack, stop it! Stop it! I am living for me. I want to be with Will."

" Is that what you really want?" questioned Jack as he drew close once more.

Elizabeth put her hand on Jack's chest and shoved him back, causing him to stumble against the railing. " Yes, this is what I want. That kiss meant nothing. I was a device, merely a device."

" Elizabeth, lying doesn't become you."

" Oh shut up, Jack! I admit, I was fascinated by you. I was always fascinated by pirates, even as a child. The scoundrel, the rogue, always intrigues a girl. But he is not the sort of man that she will marry. He isn't dependable, **_you_** aren't dependable, Jack. A girl wants to marry a man she can trust, someone with honour and holds her in respect. Someone who always keeps his word and that way, you can always count on him."

" Touching darling, but I don't need this advice, I have no intention of marrying a man," quipped Jack.

Elizabeth ignored him and continued, " Will is that kind of man."

" So, Lizzy, you would rather have the whelp, over me, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

" The whelp, as you call him, may be but a blacksmith but he is a good man. And you, Captain, are a pirate." Elizabeth said coldly as she began to walk down the gang- plank.

" Elizabeth!" called Jack.

" Sorry Jack. But Will is the one that I shall be marrying."

Jack reached once more for the bottle by his bedside. Alas, peering into it, he saw it was empty, yet again.

" Bugger." He exclaimed putting it back on the table none too gently. " Can't even forget her when I'm drunk." He rolled over and muttered, " I think I need to go to Tortuga."

On deck Gibbs spoke to Mr. Cotton and his parrot. " Cap'n can't get any rest." He told the mute, " And we know what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all. He escaped the curse, both in fact. We got the Pearl back. He's alive. What more can he want aside from a little more swag?"

" Where be Jack?" squawked the parrot.

" He be below. Drinking. Rum fixes everything as we well know lad." He laughed, then gravely said, " But if he keeps it up, there will be none left."

Mr. Cotton looked horrified, and the parrot effectively voiced his thoughts, " Shiver my timbers!"


	5. IV: A Change in the Weather

IV: A Change in the Weather

The morning light shone through the bevelled glass window of Jack's cabin, rousing him out of his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched. He sat up yawning, and then grimaced at the stale taste the rum had left in his mouth the previous night. Jack stood and walked to the washbasin, splashing his face and rinsing his mouth before next moving to a chest of drawers. He stood before it, thinking then pulled off his stained shirt over his head and snatched a fresh one from one of the drawers. He quickly grabbed a sash and tied it around his waist as he walked to the next room. He grabbed his had and coat as he moved past the table to go above deck, where he found a flurry of activity in preparation for the long boats launch.

" Mr. Gibbs. Are the long boats ready?"

" Aye Cap'n."

" Excellent. Do you still feel that this… is a worthwhile risk?"

" Aye Cap'n. There may be some survivors," he paused as the looked over the side to see the dead stewardess, now bloated from the sea, bob past the ship." Eeh. Always said 'twas bad luck to have a woman aboard anyway." Gibbs said trying to make light of the gruesome sight, " Err, like as not, we may find something, err, shiny."

" Alright. You are in charge of the expedition mate. I have to stay and see to my…administrative duties. Particularly seeing how much rum we have left aboard." Jack stated as he made his way below deck.

" Cotton, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel to the boats. All others, back ter work." With that, the men got in the long boats and set about their grisly business.

Their search was unsuccessful in the search for survivors. They remained bewildered. The wreckage was not what they were used to. Despite this, they did manage to salvage some odd looking bags and Marty grabbed a wooden chest. About to turn back to the ship, they stopped, Pintel saw someone waving their arms wildly in the water.

" Look over there Ragetti. I do believe there is one that ain't been eaten by the sharks. I 'fink we should have a look and see if we can help the poor blighter."

" By help you mean…" he stopped and drew a finger across his throat. His reward was a smack across the head by Pintel.

" No you idiot! If he is able to work, he'll be put on the account. Ain't that right Mr. Gibbs?"

" Aye," replied the first mate, " Yer boat be less full than ours, so the two o' yeh fetch the boy back to the ship. We'll go and tell the Cap'n that we found someone." Gibbs' boat began it's journey back to the Pearl; Pintel and Ragetti made their way to the figure that was in the water, Ragetti slightly puzzled about an account.

" Over here!" I cried as water rushed in my mouth. Choking, I settled for waving my arms in the air, praying they would see me. Since the plane had crashed, I had been alternating between treading, occasionally refilling my jeans with air, and resting on the jeans. Not to be conceited, but as a model I was in great shape, but my body could only take so much and was reaching the point of exhaustion. But the boats were getting closer. Deciding that I had been patient long enough, I willed myself to swim to the boat that was now headed towards me. I reached the edge; oddly enough it was wood… and a rowboat. I looked up to see to ragged men peering at me over the side of the boat. " You're not the coast guard." I spluttered.

" You're not a boy. Ragetti, it's a gel."

" Obviously." I said, slightly annoyed that I was still in floating in the water, " Can you haul me up please? I've been here all night and to say I am a little tired would be an understatement."

" Right. Ragetti, grab an arm, I grab the other." And with that I fell into the bottom of the boat; rather undignified but at that moment, I didn't give a shit. I was saved.

" My pants!" I leaned back over the boat.

" Are you daft woman? Do you want to tip us all?"

" I am NOT abandoning my four hundred dollar True Religion jeans. I lost my Jimmy Choos but I refuse to leave my pants." I said reaching for them, " These pants saved my life. Gottcha!" I laughed triumphantly as I grabbed the pants and sat back down. The men looked at each other and shrugged before they began to row to the ship.

The trek to the ship was silent. I had taken my coat off as the sun was beginning to blaze. I figured I had been in the water for approximately seven hours, but I couldn't understand why the two men were being so quiet, but it did give me time to take them in. Their appearances were certainly, um, rough. The one called Ragetti seemed to be a few years older than myself, about two, which would make him either twenty-six or seven give or take. He was also missing an eye. I didn't know what to make of him. His companions, clearly the leader of the two, was balding and had clearly never been to the dentist by the looks of his teeth. I really couldn't get into an in-depth analysis of their characters as neither said a word and I honestly did not feel like making small talk. We were shortly at the ship and that too, was made of wood. Yet my biggest surprise would be waiting on deck.

" THAT is your ship?" I asked, disbelief apparent in my tone.

" Aye poppet. Gibbs got back first with the booty. Then again, that's debatable," the elder said, looking pointedly at me and that made Ragetti snigger, however I was oblivious." That be the Black Pearl and I be willin' ter wager the Cap'n will be wantin' ter speak with yeh about what happened."

" Uh, sure." I answered absent-mindedly, distracted by the black sails. I was no expert on ships by any means, but as an artist I knew beauty when I saw it, and this ship was beautiful The wood was rich and dark, the figure at the front of the boat was fairly free of barnacles. Yes, The Black Pearl, she had been a ship well named. " Why isn't she in a museum? She must be a very old ship."

" Raised from the depths of Davy Jones' locker as it were," the one named Ragetti answered.

" Your captain must be crazy to sail this beautiful ship."

Ragetti looked at his friend, " Off the books, Cap'n is a bit off. Just to prepare you. Watch yer step." A rope ladder dangled over the side and I grasped it in my hands after slinging my coat and jeans over my shoulder. I climbed the ladder with relative ease; sitting in the rowboat had been beneficial. Reaching the top, I swung over the rail and saw the people on deck, busy with various tasks, stop dead. All movement ceased when I set foot on the ship. I felt a wave of unease sweep over me in that minute as I looked at a group completely comprised of men. My discomfiture grew as I looked at their manner of dress. Yes it was ragged, as one might expect a fisherman's clothing to be but it was clear they were not fishermen. If the three masts, and wooden boats didn't clue me in, the clothes certainly did.

They were antiques. The materials seemed to be a lot of linens, cottons, and wools. All natural fibres with no hope of spotting anything made of rayon or polyester anytime soon. The cuts of some of their coats reminded me of the coats worn by the Beatles when they cut their one album, Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Oh God. This was not looking good. Lastly, they were carrying swords and pistols; not made of wood. ' Great,' I thought, ' first my plane crashes and then I wind up on a wooden ship with a bunch of psychotic escapees from a Renaissance faire.' The stewardess was right. Normally I wouldn't believe such, foolishness, but she appeared to have been right. And it all had to do with the blood Triangle.

I must have spaced out because I never saw the Captain approach. " 'Ello." Baldy snapped his fingers in front of my face and I came back to earth, the doe-in-the-headlights look gone from my face. " 'Ello, Poppet" he said again, tilting his head to the side in a manner which I found slightly disturbing.

I jumped," You are really creepy when you do that…err…"

" Name be Pintel." He said," Yeh know Ragetti," he nodded and began to point out the other important crewmembers. " Cotton, Mr. Cotton's Parrot talks for 'im, had his tongue cut out," he whispered as an aside and I smiled at Mr. Cotton and his parrot." There be Marty, and Mr. Gibbs has the flask and here be the Cap'n"

Gibbs and the Captain came forward and I was dumbstruck. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. He was really there. I had to resist the urge to go and poke him, just to prove to myself that he existed. Wow, he was even better looking than I thought originally. He was real; the man from the miniature that Griffin had given me the other day. I suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that they were staring at me with a rather intense interest. Self-consiously, I looked down and realized one could see my lacy red bra and girly boxers through the damp white shirt. I blushed, knowing if my theory was correct, they weren't used to seeing things of such a nature. I tried to cover myself with my wet coat and saw it didn't do much good to hide my bare legs. I looked back up to see the Captain's eyes boring into mine.

"'S no lad." Gibbs finally said.

" Decidedly not." The captain said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips and I could feel my face reddening even more.

" Bad luck to have a woman aboard Cap'n." Gibbs stated ominously.

I could stand the Captain's scrutiny no longer. " You, Captain…"

" Ah, forgive me." He said, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you are on my ship, the Black Pearl." Jack finished with a typical flourish.

Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight. " And who might you be Miss?"

" Wright. Meredith Wright." She said quickly. Jack seemed to ponder her name. Everyone was quiet until Meredith spoke. " I know you." She blurted out, and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

Jack looked amused, " Do ye now?"

" I mean, I don't know you personally, but I know you, or your face rather. Oh this is all coming out wrong, but I'm not crazy. I have seen you before… What year is it?" Meredith finished quickly.

Jack stared at her. " What?"

" The year. What YEAR is it?" This time she asked with more urgency, and Jack sensed a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

" 1690 luv."

" Oh." She paled visibly, " 16...90?"She trailed off and Jack nodded in confermation.Meredith managed a small smile and promptly fainted. Jack moved forward to catch her just before she fell and he himself began to slide down the rail with her dead weight.

" Um, help, somebody." Jack said as Ragetti and Pintel moved to take her from Jack. " You can put her in my cabin. I'll talk to her when she wakes." Jack turned back to the sea as the men took Meredith to his cabin and the rest of the crew resumed their earlier tasks.

" What be in yer head, Jack?" Gibbs asked, leaning on the rail with Jack.

" This may be a good thing. She is odd, but finding the little miss floating in the water may be a sign." Gibbs looked perplexed and Jack continued, " Meredith means guardian of the sea. She came from the sea, she's a sign…" Gibbs' face remained unchanged and Jack rolled his eyes. " Never mind. The point is, there's something in the air. I sense a change in the weather."

" Ah. You sense a change in the weather. There be a change in the wind says I . Tomorrow we set a new course. Tortuga?"

Jack grinned, the wheels clearly turning. He turned full around and began to walk to the mast, " Aye. Tortuga."


	6. V: Propositions

**_Hello my wonderful readers. I has been too long since I last updated but college has been keeping me somewhat occupied. I shan't make any promises of updating anytime soon, but know that I will finish this story. Please continue to review, it helps the creative process. Thanks! _**

**_Oh, a disclaimer since I forgot one in my previous chapters. No character belongs to me save Meredith and the subsequent original characters that have yet to be introduced to the story. Unfortunatly, Jack does not belong to me. Does any one know a way to correct that?_**

* * *

****

V: Propositions

Jack had come into the cabin after several hours had gone by to check on the newest addition to the ship. He walked through the cabin to his private quarters. Nearly hesitating as he reached for the knob, he grasped it gingerly, almost as if he were caressing a woman. Slowly the knob turned and he peered at the still sleeping form on his bed. Jack exhaled with surprise. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Opening the door wider, Jack eased into the room. He'd hoped that she'd still be asleep. All he wanted was to get a better look at her. It might help him solidify his plan.

Jack sat in a chair by his writing desk and studied her. Meredith, guardian of the sea. A bit hard to imagine as she was such a tiny thing. Aside from her small frame, Jack took in her hair colour. It had the appearance of honey but he remembered that it had glints of red in it when she was on the deck, in the sunshine. It was unusual, and he wondered if she dyed it like Scarlet did on Tortuga. He touched his cheek reflexively and shook his head. He was getting lost in the past. Now was the time to think of the future. With some effort he forced himself to focus on the present situation at hand, and his gaze fell once more on Meredith. Her skin was of an olive complexion. That would work to his advantage if she agreed to his plan. She had the look of many women he had seen in Italy. She would say that she was a foreigner. That would be true, in a sense anyway. Once more Jack thought of how unusual she was. Her manner of dress was only one indication of this, Jack smirked as his eyes skimmed her bare legs. The chest that the crew found was another, for apparently, it belonged to her. Remarkably, its contents had not been destroyed by the sea.

" Mmmmm"

Jack brought his wandering eyes back to Meredith's face as her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a sleepy smile which caused Jack to quirk a quizzical brow before she drifted back to sleep. A moment later she awoke with a yelp. Her wide eyes directed at Jack.

"You!"

" Me?''

" How?"

" We carried you down but other than that, not altogether sure."

" Why?"

" I have a theory"

" What?"

" Exactly. Did you sleep well luv?"

" …Thank you, yes." She yawned sheepishly and paused to sigh as she stretched. Raising her arms above her head, she arched her back much like a cat, uttering soft noises of contentment.

" Ahhh…umm. Hmm." Jack raised a hand, opening and closing his mouth unable to make a sound.

" Your bed is very comfortable Jack. I don't think that I'd mind staying in it again." Jack looked at her and stood abruptly. Turning towards her, he found his voice.

" Really? In that case, I may have a proposition that you may find rather favorable." At which Meredith shot out of the bed, eyes blazing and arms akimbo.

" Just because I am a woman does not automatically make me a plaything or mean that I am of lesser worth. I don't know how the hell I got here but it appears that you are just like every other man that I've met. I refuse to be anyone's whore. Do I look like one? I "

Jack stopped her tirade by grabbing her hands and pulling them close." These hands are not the hands of someone who labors for a living. They aren't rough nor are they calloused." He looked at her surprised expression as she glanced down at their entwined hands. " Frankly, these are the hands of someone with a great deal of brass." Releasing her hands, he moved to fix her shirt which was falling off her shoulder. " So you see, I'd never assume that you were a common whore, and in turn you should ne're jump to conclusions about all men. Certainly I'm not like every man you've met." Jack glanced at Meredith for confirmation before flashing his gold teeth. " After all luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish main. Savvy?"

" Alright Mr. Sparrow"

" Capt'n"

Meredith rolled her eyes. " Fine, Captain. What do you propose?"

" Well, I…" Jack stopped mid thought as Meredith grasped her stomach as it growled in protest of its neglect. " Perhaps we should discuss this after we've gotten you some food." The pair began to move toward the door before Jack halted causing Meredith to run into his back." On second thought, there are things that need to be done first."

" I'm not one of those girls who doesn't eat. I really will eat. What could be more important than food?"

Turning round to find her glaring at his chest, he smirked," Well I thought you might want to change, but if you don't mind, I'm sure the crew won't either."

Meredith froze, " You know Sparrow, you may have a point. Change, food, then talk. Sounds good. One problem, I don't have any other clothes seeing as you fished me from the water."

" A wonderful catch I must say. I am under the impression that a trunk my crew found may be yours. I had Pintel and Ragetti put it by the foot of my bed." Jack watched with an amused look as she spun and practically ran to the trunk. Upon opening she let out a squeal.

" Oh my Gucci's! My Manolos, you're safe! Jack they saved my La Pearl," she stopped pulling items out of her trunk, halting just short of pulling a very finely crafted bra from the trunk. " Erm, my stuff, thank you. Where can I change?"

Jack indicated a screen which was placed discreetly in a corner, concealing a hip bath. " I'll wait for you on deck Miss Wright."


	7. VI: Homeruns and Sally?

**_Two chapters in one day. I'm on a role. Thank you to K.D. Sparrow for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter and keep those reviews and criticisms coming. _**

**_Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow...still not mine, workin on it though. However Meredith, Griffin and Sally are my own creations.

* * *

_**

VI: Homeruns and... Sally?

I had quickly crossed the span of the room to inspect the changing screen. Located behind it was a hip-bath filled with water.

"I'll wait for you on deck Miss Wright." Jack said. He had gone before I could thank him. Then again, I supposed I would be seeing him often enough and should enjoy my solitude. I wasn't sure that I would see much of that. I wasn't even sure if I would ever see home again.

'Home,' I thought as I grabbed my shampoo and razor from my trunk, ' What home?' I didn't have anyone. Obviously no boyfriend, no pet, hell I didn't even have my parents at this point. We hadn't spoken for, at the very least, three months. Not since my mother had seen the new Victoria's Secret ad I was in. I didn't understand, I was modeling underwear for god's sake. Not doing porno or something equally disgusting. I cringed, thinking about how bad we had let things get between us. I'd never know if we could patch them up now. I bit my lip, scolding myself, " Knock it off Mere. You may still get home, back to New York. You aren't dead yet. Look on the bright side." With that I found my way into the still-warm bath and began to sing a rousing, if somewhat off-key, chorus of Monty Python's Spamalot.

I didn't think I had taken a terribly long time to bathe. Sure I scrubbed up, cleansed my face and hair, shaved, and put on lotion. I didn't go through the normal routine, or blow-dry my hair or put on any make-up. I normally didn't, as it makes my face feel like it's suffocating. Except for a photo shoot, most models don't wear a ton of make-up. The most I'll wear for special occasions is mascara, eyeliner, and maybe lipstick, if I was truly doing it up. Because I didn't have to follow through with most of the stupid rituals most females suffer through, I truly did not feel that I had taken a long time. Apparently I was mistaken as Jack was muttering to Gibbs and vice-versa.

" I tol' ye 'twas no good ter have a woman aboard. 'Tis bad luck says I."

" It's worse when you're hungry,'' came the irritable reply.

" Mr. Gibbs, Jack"

" Captain Missy."

Gibbs and I both stared at Jack's brusque manner. " Um, I was going to thank you for the bathwater and for letting me freshen up."

" Well did you have to take so bloody long?"

" You should be half so lucky that I didn't have to go through the normal B.S. that I do for my job. Forgive me for believing in hygiene." I retorted crossing my arms, challenging him to say another word. What did I care that he was the captain, a pirate no less, of the ship that had saved me from a watery grave and could just as easily toss me overboard again. Okay I cared but the thought occurred a little too late. Gibbs was staring and Jack's mouth was twitching. I wasn't sure what that meant but prepared myself for the worst.

Wait, was he laughing? Rather trying not to. For some reason this emboldened me and I decided to press my luck. " So what'll you do _Cap't_? Throw me over board for having washed up? That would be a little redundant don't you think?"

Laughter burst from Jack's mouth and I couldn't surpress a triumphant grin. " Aye Miss Wright, that would be going backwards when we should really be moving forward. Mr. Gibbs, would you please tell Sally to bring dinner to my quarters. The lady and I will be dining there this evening as we have much to discuss, until then I shall be showing her the Pearl. Mr. Gibbs, did you hear me man?"

" Aye Cap't." Poor Mr. Gibbs, he was still looking rather confused about the banter between Jack and I. I giggled as he went away and Jack fixed me with a with a stern gaze making me stop. I could not remember the last time I had laughed, but his stare made me feel like a naughty child and I wasn't the least bit sorry. I didn't know what was coming over me, I looked back up at Jack to find him smirking at me and I felt myself turning red.

' What the hell? I'm grinning like an idiot. Sure he's attractive, but I'

" Shall we Miss Wright?" Jack interrupted my fairly incoherent train of thought with a sweep of his hands and a bow indicating the way I should go.

" Aye Aye Cap't" I joked and soon fell into step beside him. It was a grand ship to be sure. Fine wood working, very swift and the Pearl's black sails must have struck terror into the hearts of anyone who had the misfortune to cross her path. Jack's love for his ship was obvious, his enthusiasm contagious; it was hard not to be drawn in by it. " So you really made a deal with Davy Jones to raise her from the ocean?"

" Aye, what an adventure that was," and he launched into an animated re-telling of the adventure including his own consumption by the Kraken and his escape.

" Sea turtles?" I said skeptically as we finished up touring below the decks.

" Did you believe in the triangles? There are two, the one you fell into and the Dragon's triangle off the coast of Singapore." I shook my head. I hadn't believed and I certainly didn't know there were two of them. Jack grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves before continuing. " Well you do now. As it stands that may also be how I can help you get home, provided we come to an accord."

If I hadn't been paying attention before, which I was, very intently, I was at that moment. " How?"

" Miss. Wright," he leaned closer and I could barely breathe, " How much do you know about the particular triangle you fell into?"

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the fog that Jack's proximity seemed to produce. " Noth…not much."

Jack straightened and I blinked in surprise. " Yep, my plan will help you get home. And yes, my rescuers were sea turtles."

I stared after him as he continued toward the stairs to his cabin. Wow he had a great butt, I mean walk, stride. I mentally slapped myself. " Get a grip Mere. You are twenty-four, a mature woman, not a crazy hormone driven teenager. He's a pirate, untrustworthy, a really hot pirate. NO. Pirate, but he did mention how to get home. Home, home run, Gah! He's a pirate, probably has syphilis or something. Why does he have to be so hot?" I muttered. " Remember home, home, home." I sprinted up the stairs wanting to continue our conversation, okay and to mentally drool some more. " Cap't, Jack, what were you OOF!" I then collided with a very large, very broad man.  
" You are a very, tall tall man." I said backing up. Now I stand at five-seven, so I wasn't exactly short but this guy, **this guy** was huge.

Jack chose precisely the right moment to come out of the other room. " Ah, I see you've met Mr. Sally."

" Sally? You're Sally? But I had thought"

" Nay lassie. I be Sally, the cook fer the Cap't and the crew." The man's thick Irish brogue made me relax a bit and try to look him in the eye. He had big green eyes and they glinted with thinly veiled mishchief which made me afraid to ask but I did anyway.

" Why do they call you Sally?"

" Why the crew gets lonely fer women when they be at sea so long. Makes 'em feel a wee bit closer ter home callin' me Sally. I don't mind it, I cook fer 'em but if they want any more womanly comforts, well" he paused before continuing, trying to be polite I thought, " well, I ain't that giving lassie." I laughed at his effort and Sally gave me a toothy grin in return.

" Meredith Wright." Sticking my hand into his.

" Sally, I think we'll get on fine lassie. But now ye best eat, yer skinny enough as 'tis. Anything ye'll be needing Cap't?"

" No, thanks Sal."

" G'night then. Night Lassie."

" Bye Sally." I said as Jack moved to the table. I looked at Jack, " Can I eat now?"

Jack inclined his head, " Be my guest."

Needless to say, I pounced on the table.


	8. VII: An Accord

**_This is the chapter that Jack reveals his plan. I know it's kindof sketchy but do we ever truly know what Jack's plans are going to be like? Always subject to change. To those of you whom I promised it would be up by Saturday, does it count if it's 1:30 in the morning on Sunday? Thank you guys, you know who you are for your encouragement. It keeps me motivated. Now, Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

_**

VII: An Accord

" I can't eat this." Meredith complained from across the table.

" Why the bloody hell not?" Jack said, stopping just short of biting into a hunk of salted pork.

" Because it's pork." Jack's reply was a blank stare. " I'll get gat, I can't lose my figure. Besides don't you know that you really should not eat the species that consume their own feces.? It isn't healthy." Meredith informed him while pushing away the platter.

"O-kay. Have some bread than, Sally made it fresh," came Jack's reply as he pushed the plate towards Meredith.

" But, the carbs! This is loaded with carbs!"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. " Look luv, you can either eat what Sally made or you can go hungry. Makes no difference to me." Meredith grimaced at the choices before her before reaching out and tearing into the bread and cheese set in front of her.

" Wine?"

" Please," Jack filled her goblet before settling back into his chair. " I do believe we have business to discuss. You say your plane, which is a flying contraption, was wrecked."

" Crashed actually."

" Crashed as it were, as it was flying over the Triangle."

" Yes, I was on my way to a photo-shoot." Jack met her gaze with another blank stare; it seemed to become habitual around the woman, so she continued, "People take pictures of me, similar to a drawing except more realistic. They, companies rather, pay me lots of money to wear the clothes they make so they can sell them to other people. We call that modeling."

" Ah, so you were on your way to model."

She nodded, "So you really think you can get me back home. To the future."

" Can I? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course I can, but for me to help you, I need you to help me. You see, I lost…something very valuable and I need you to help me get it back."

" What, treasure? Ooo, jewelry?"

Jack struggled for a moment, he had to be serious if he wanted her to trust him. " A…dear friend of mine , a Mr. Will Turner, like a brother really, is to be married."

" I'm not following. What does a wedding have to do with something being lost?"

'Everything' Jack thought, " Treasure of sorts. Not all treasure is silver and gold mate. As foul as it sounds, our friendship has been lost as we had a falling out of sorts. A certain Commodore Norrington has put it into good Will's head that I tried to seduce his fiancé."

" Did you?"

" NO!" Jack composed himself, " No, it wasn't my fault we were marooned on some god-forsaken spit of land. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She burnt all my rum the bloody"

" Mr. Sparrow."

" Right, so the whelp decided to listen to bloody Norrington instead of good ol' Jack. Idiot. But I refuse to lose this time."

" We're all fools in love. Wait until it happens to you." Meredith's eyes grew soft as she and Jack mulled over what she had said. Jack snorted. " If this is the truth,"

" Course it is."

" Than where do I figure into all of this?"

" I was hoping you would ask. You, Miss Wright, are going to be my wife."

Meredith sprayed wine across the table, spluttering, " Your, pardon? Your wife? Are you insane ? I'm not getting married, I don't even know how that would fix your problem. Your, your mental."

" Actually," Jack replied as he dabbed his face with the sleeves of his shirt, " there is room for debate but I'm going to be inclined to say no, I'm not."

" We can't get married. I won't. Not just to prove a point." Jack began to laugh. " I don't see what you think is so funny about your little scheme."

" You think we'd truly marry. Sorry luv, but I'm not a man to be tied down. My love is the sea, I'd never marry you." Jack noticed a brief flash of , what, something across her face.

" Oh, right," she said as her face began to turn red.

Jack couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed for her assumption and decided it would be best to just continue. " Besides, you'll be leaving. No, I just need you to come with me to the wedding. Pretend to be my wife to prove to Mr. Turner that I am a good man in spite of being a pirate. That I wasn't after his wife and I'm happy with my own."

" Who would believe it Mr. Sparrow?"

" Everyone, even the crew. We'll hold a fake ceremony, I can do that as captain of a ship. I rescued you, many will say that's romantic. Oh, you'll be a foreigner, Italian with your colouring and it is true in a way. Where are you from anyway?"

" The U.S." Pause, " America" silence, " Good grief, the colonies."

" Ah. No. You're from Italy and your mother was Irish. What an interesting combination. Nasty tempers though, especially Sicilian women." Jack mused to himself, not paying attention as Meredith began to nod off. " Hmm, how did we meet? I did suggest before that it was because I rescued you. Your…er…ship had been wrecked. The most believable lies are those that stick the closest to the truth. Yes, that should work. Don't you agree? Miss Wright?" Jack stopped stroking his chin and looked at the swiftly fading woman. " Miss Wright" He said a little louder.

" Huh? Sorry Cap't."

" Do we have an accord?" Jack said, figuring it was time to seal the deal as he put his hand across the table.

" You'll get me home?"

" I give you my word as a pirate."

" Not comforting. Swear, that our, marriage is strictly one of convenience."

" You have my word."

" Swear on the Pearl Cap't." She said, with just a little more vigor that she had before.

" I can safely swear on the Pearl luv." They shook. It was an accord.

" Good." Meredith yawned. Jack shook his head and moved from his chair to Meredith's. It was clear nothing else would be accomplished for the time being anyway. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

" Come on, up ya get."

" Where we going?" Came the sleepy response.

" To bed"

" Where?"

" In my quarters."

" Where will you sleep?"

" Actually the question should be, where will **you **sleep. And **you **will be sleeping with me."

" What?"

" Unless you want to sleep with the rest of the crew…"

" No! You're good."

Jack chuckled. " Of course I am. Remember who yer talking to luv. This is excellent, since we're to be married we might as well start out right by sleeping together."

" Mr. Sparrow." Her disgruntled protest came out as a whisper.

" Sleeping luv, just sleeping and seeing as we'll be married, it may be wise to call me by my name. Savy?" Jack propelled her towards his quarters and Meredith nodded in sleepy acquiescence as she fell into the bed.

" Alright…Jack. 'night."

Jack pulled off his boots and shirt before moving to remove Meredith's shoes. Jack took them off, BCBG. Ridiculous spiky things that could prove to be veritable weapons. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about puncture wounds in the night. Jack then flopped into his bed and blew out the lamp. " 'night luv."


	9. VIII: A Rude Awakening

**_Once again I must apologize for not posting when promised. I've just taken another job in addition to the one I already have and went away to Vermont for a confrence this weekend. The next chapter is in the works, the story and characters are starting to do what they want. I have honestly lost control of them. That being said, chapter nine will be up far sooner than eight was. Enjoy this chapter and review. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I am lacking the zany company of Jack Sparrow, still. However, I do own Meredith, Sally, and Decare which is pronounced Decker. _**

**_Warning: The following chapter will have some situational...things that will come up along with language. Subsequent chapters will follow suit, therefore I may have to change the rating. _**

* * *

VIII: A Rude Awakening

My left arm was trapped; under Jack. I had been trying to extricate my arm for the past twenty minutes or so, to no avail. Despite my failed efforts to get out of bed, I couldn't say that I was all together displeased. It had afforded me time to study Jack as he slept. I briefly wondered if I should show him the miniature or if that would only serve to inflate his already massive ego. After brief silent debate, I figured it would be best to keep it tucked away, for the time being. He was handsome though, as I had noted before. More so than Robert had been. Robert had been cute in a boyish way, but Jack was a man and no hot-blooded woman could mistake him for less than such. I suppose my mother was right in a way, I could only go up with men.

Fiancé number one: Robert Blake, photographer. Fiancé number two: Jack Sparrow, pirate. ' Somehow I doubt this is what mother had in mind' I thought wryly glancing at Jack.

Oh god! I was on my second fiancé, never mind that our relationship would be a complete farce, but at twenty-four I was already on my second fiancé and had yet to walk down the aisle. Would I ever be a Mrs. So-and-So, or would I always be a bridesmaid and never the bride? I was in bed with a man, the first time I had ever spent the night in someone else's bed and he didn't even like me. I made him laugh, I'd seen that first hand. I had irritated him to no end in the past twenty-four hours and was sure to continue with the same pattern. But he didn't even find me attractive. He said it himself while discussing his absurd plan. He'd never marry me. Would anyone?

'Stop it. You didn't start blubbering when the plane crashed, nor did you when this didn't turn out to be just a really twisted dream, and you** will not **begin to now just because you feel unwanted.' I blinked my eyes back into focus, to stare once again at Jack. Okay. Not conducive. I rolled onto my back, arm still pinned. ' Maybe, maybe if I moved very slowly, ah, gently now, I could get my arm out. Easy does it, a little more. AH!'

Jack rolled over, throwing his arm across me with his hand effectively, or perhaps conviently,settling on my chest. 'Breath. Count to ten.' I tried to calm myself and push the strange feeling that I had washing over me out of my brain. Pleasant as this new sensation was, I had to focus. I'd ponder this later. ' One, two,' I gave up and decided to try another tactic.

" Jack, Jack wake up." I whispered. I tried moving my arm.

" Mmm,'orerumluv, sur'meh" Came the muddled response as he only snuggled closer and squeezed my breast. I bit my lip to keep from howling in frustration and tried breathing again.

" Jack," I hissed trying to maneuver to face him, " Jack, if you're not asleep so help me god. This isn't funny Jack. Jack get up, get up. Move you, you idiot! Jack!"

" Mmmh" Jack opened a bleary eye.

" Good morning Jack."

" AHH!" " GAH" We yelled in unison as we pulled away from each other and rolled on to the floor, landing with two resounding thumps.

" Ow." I rubbed my elbow that banged into the bed-frame.

" Did you have to do that?" Jack demanded, popping up from where he landed.

" Do what?" I yelled back from my seat on the floor. Pushing my hair out of my face, I glared at him, waiting for his response.

" You know bloody well what. You were just staring, like Pintel. It was creepy."

" Well you were on my arm."

" Was not."

" Were too."

" Not."

" Too, and you cuddle."

" I cud…what? I don't."

" You heard me. You cuddle," I said tightly, " and you tried to cop a feel."

With this new information, Jack put a hand to his chin and cocked his head to look at her. " Funny, I don't remember that luv."

" Jack Sparrow." My hand made a quick sweep on the floor and came into contact with one of my shoes. A BCBG shoe was launched across the bed, narrowly missing Jack.

" Right then, I'll be going." Jack darted from the room.

" Bastard." I muttered, picking myself up off the floor and moving to the wash basin, trying not to think of Jack and the little thrill I felt when he, uh, never mind. I wasn't going to think about it.

I changed into a cotton skirt, a Caribbean blue, by Chanel and paired it with my long white button down and another oversized belt. The final touch was a pair of brown ankle boots from Prada. I put my hair into a French-braid and after glancing into Jack's hand mirror, I decided I looked decent. Not that I dressed up for Jack or anything. After indulging in my vanity, I left the cabin in somewhat better form than when I had woken. I made my way to the deck, squinting in the sunlight.

I was on the hunt. Sally was nowhere to be found, and I needed food. If I had paused for a moment, I would have seen the ocean, pristine save a tiny black spot on the horizon but , I was on a mission: Find the galley, find Sally, eat and be happy. I wandered, the galley remained elusive and I grew increasingly grumpy.

' This ship needs vending machines' I thought, starting with particular intensity at a spot in front of one of the masts; trying to will one into existence. At that moment, Mr. Gibbs and, oh what's-his-name, the short one…Marty walked by. They were speaking of none other than the captain.

" I fink da Cap't's been actin' a bit strange," Mr. Gibbs looked down at Marty, "…er." Gibbs nodded in ascent.

" Aye, 's'all due to the woman bein' aboard. They do funny things ter yeh lad. The Cap't 'sbeen out of sorts since she came along. I say, 'tis ba"

" Bad luck to have a woman aboard, yes Mr. Gibbs, we know. And you'll see the truth of that statement if you don't tell me where to find Mr. Sally." I announced stepping from behind an astoundingly tall pile of rope surrounding the mast.

Mr. Gibbs didn't know what to do and I could barely suppress a smirk. " Er, right. This way Missy." He strode off and I followed practically bursting into giggles when I heard Marty mumbling about women.

I followed Mr. Gibbs to the galley. I really would have remembered where to find it had I not been so busy drooling over Jack's, assets. I thanked Gibbs as I re-gained my bearings and promptly banged into someone else. Evidently I was never one for much runway work.

" I'm so sorry." I exclaimed, looking up at a striking man. He brushed shaggy blond locks from his face as he grinned down at me.

" No'all. Yer such a lovely lady, I wouldn't mind bumpin; yeh again." said he with a suggestive wink.

" Decare!" Sally came up from behind me, " Yeh'll leave the lass alone. She's de Cap't's fee-ahn-say. Ye hear me lad?" Decare's grin quickly turned to a scowl directed at both Sally and I before storming to the deck.

" Sally, what was the matter, we were just talking."

" He was makin' eyes at yeh lassie."

" That doesn't mean anything, he seems sweet."

Sally snorted. " Sweet as the English."

" Sally, really."

" He needs ter get off this boat like the rest o' the lads. Bonnie thing like yeh wouldn't know 'bout that."

" What's wrong with him?"

" Bah, 'snothing chokin' the chicken won't cure lassie. Now, where're me pans?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Sally began to look around. " Sally," I admonished. He didn't even bother to turn around when he gave me his response.

" I'm jes tellin' the truth. Now do yeh want breakfast or not?"

I clapped my hands in delight, instantly forgetting about Decare. " Sally that would be wonderful."

" Alright then, help me find me blasted pans so I can cook something."


	10. IX:Walk Like a Man

**As the term has ended I should be able to update more frequently. Thanks for sticking with me on this story guys. **

* * *

VIII: Walk Like a Man

His mind was made up, there had been whispers among the crew and that would not be tolerated. Jack refused to be cowed by a woman. He had to maintain some semblance of order on the ship. " I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Pearl, Chief of the Watusi tribe. I'm the bloody Malechi tribe's god, I will not be thrown out of my own cabin by a woman." Jack paused, " A very enticing woman. Lovely legs." Jack's smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Decare rounded the corner, looking mutinous and nearly plowed into Jack.

" Who the hell does she think she is? She'll learn, she's jes' de Cap'ts two bit- Cap't."

" Decare, something wrong?" Jack looked at the younger man's face.

" Nofing Cap't. Misunderstanding 'sall." Decare grinned, veiling his emotions but not before Jack glimpsed his eyes.

" Carry on then."

" Aye Cap't." Decare nodded and Jack continued to the galley feeling uneasy. Decare's eyes had brimmed with a myriad of anger and lust. The two by themselves did not concern Jack but the two together always created an ugly combination. Plus Decare had never been stable, and was known to be, rough, with women.

" I wonder what the harpy from hell's done now" Jack said aloud. He stopped in front of the door where Sally and Meredith were bound to be. He steeled himself as he was opening the door.

'I'm the Captain, I'm the Captain,' when he heard it. Was that, giggling? Jack put his ear to the door. Yes, he could hear the distinct sound of giggles coming from Meredith and Sally.

"I'd never guess." He slumped against the door. Either someone had put something in the rum or the crew was suffering from cabin fever. As it was, the whole ship was going mad. Gibbs was constantly muttering, Pintel and Ragetti were, well, who really knew with those two. To top it off he had very nearly become one with the deck thanks to Decare, and Sally was actually capable of giggling.

" This is lunacy." Jack put his hand to his chin in contemplation. " The crew seems disoriented. Some are simply demented. We're not an 'onest pirate ship anymore. The Pearl has turned into a floating insane asylum. There must be an end to all this." Jack stood abruptly, turned and marched through the galley doors only to have a small bundle of flour burst in his face.

Sally sputtered," Cap't, din't know ye was comin'" and trailed off.

" Clearly."

Meredith popped up from behind the chopping block, armed with another small sack of flour, laughing. " Sally don't you dare try and dump water on me or I'll get you with another flour bomb. Jack!" She quickly hid the sack behind her back and tried to stiffle another giggle. " Jack, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Jack wiped the powder from his eyes and replied evenly, " That may well be the case for you just may become said ghostie."

" I don't think that's very nice Jack."

Jack's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Nice? What the bloody hell do you have in your head? We're on a ship with no land for atleast three more days, our food is running low as it is and you're wasting it. This is not a game girl. And Mr. Sally, I can't, why, both of you clean this mess up." Jack turned on his heel to go, clean up and clear his head when he heard Meredith mutter,

" Maybe if you walked like a man"

" I heard that. Perhaps then, perhaps then what missy?" Jack roared moving to grab Meredith by the arm. " Perhaps then you would understand the gravity of the situation aboard the ship. It is a small microcosm of a world and you don't belong here. My crew shall not see you, a woman no less, get away with being insubordinate. For every action there is a reaction and you will now go and swab the poop deck. Find a brush, a bucket and start scrubbing. You are not to stop until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" Meredith had barely nodded before Jack thrust her out the door. " And you Mr. Sally, there is to be no ration of rum for you tonight."

" Aye Cap't"

" Oh good. Now, find me some eggs. I'm hungry." Jack then left the galley and moved toward the helm. " Mr. Gibbs."

" Cap't. Mother's love Jack, what happened?" Gibbs inquired as he joined Jack at the mast.

Jack quirked his head and grimaced slightly." Mr. Gibbs, I fear there is an acute lack of obedience aboard this ship. Would you care to tell me why that is?"


	11. X: Sexual Tension

**I feel the need to add a disclaimer to protect my own butt by saying that if you are easily offended by language or thematic situations, then refrain from reading this chapter. The title reveals a good deal here. For those of you who will read this, please review. Thank you!**

* * *

X: Sexual Tension

"Swab the deck? Who does he think he is? I was just having some fun, arrogant, self-righteous prick." Meredith huffed, rubbing her arm as she made her way across the ship.

"I fink de Cap'ts feelin' a bit o' pressure." Ragetti said while mending a piece of rope.

"How do you figure dat?" Pintel glanced over at his companion.

" He 'asn't been the same since that 'ole bit wid Turner and Norrington. Ms. Wright." Ragetti greeted the girl as the pair turned to see her looking very put out.

Pintel questioned, his voice holding a hint of concern," Ye alright poppet?"

" Fine. Sparrow's a, well, where can I find a brush and bucket. The Captain has ordered me to scrub the deck." Pintel and Ragetti pointed to a corner of the ship in unison. Meredith then nodded and trudged off to fetch her tools.

"How do you explain that?"

Ragetti looked surprised. "That? Tha's just a bit o' unresolved sexual tension is all."

* * *

I grabbed the bucket and brush. For a moment I forgot what time period I was in. There was no running tap on the ship; rum was the only thing that flowed freely on the ship, and I was dreading going to ask Pintel and Ragetti. They were sending me strange looks that I didn't care to decipher. Almost as if they knew something I didn't.

Common sense quickly kicked in and I remedied my problem. Tying rope to the bucket, I cast it overboard and hauled it back up. I was never a very domestic kind of woman, I never had to be. Needless to say I was hating every single moment of my forced labour.

" Jack Sparrow. He's nothing but a misogynist pig. Black hearted scoundrel." I grumbled. I paused to push back a rebel strand of hair that continued to fall in front of my eyes. The sun was beating down and what I was wearing was not aiding my progress across the deck. Setting the brush beside the bucket, I gathered the bottom of my skirt on the one side and brought it up to tuck it into my belt. I did the same on the other, feeling much cooler. Tilting my head, I felt myself begin to relax and calm down a bit as a breeze began to stir the air.

When I opened my eyes, I met those of Jack Sparrow. Once more I found myself hypnotized. This was becoming a very, very bad habit. 'Chauvinist pig' I thought, wrenching my eyes away. "Why does he have to be so bloody good looking?" Grabbing the brush, I began to attack the deck with a fervor that I hadn't used yet. Trying to wash the man out of my hair, in a manner of speaking.

* * *

Jack adjusted his hat as he walked among the crew, stopping here and there to give orders. Scanning the deck Jack found Meredith stopping her work. He opened his mouth to berate her but the words were lost as he saw her tuck up her skirt; once more revealing those lovely legs and thighs. Jack quickly licked his lips as he watched Meredith sun herself and felt like her was caught plundering when she felt his stare.

"Why must every pretty wench be just that? A wench." Jack shook his head as he continued his tour of the ship, noting Decare was making his way towards Meredith. " Mr. Cotton, Mr. Cotton's parrot, keep a weather eye on my fiancé." The bird whistled and Jack took that to be assent. "Carry on then." Jack waved them by and moved on.

* * *

" Six men sitting on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of run." This wasn't so bad. I giggled, this pirate thing was starting to rub off on me. That or I was suffering from heat stroke thanks to the Carribean heat. Truth be told, while scrubbing the deck, pointless though it may be, and rubbing my hands raw had given me time to really meditate on what Jack had said to me two hours ago. If I took the time to look past my own ego, a feat, I could see Jack's view. A ship really was a small world in itself and if each person did not pull their own weight, we'd fall apart. There must be rules and consequences for one's actions. Otherwise there would be chaos. I decided I would peruse an action that was foreign to me, and apologize to Jack. Having made up my mind to do so, I felt strangely better for some reason. " Six men dead on a dead man's chest, yo ho HEY!" I yelled, dropping my brush as I felt my skirt being lifted. I whipped around to find Decare leering at me. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Yeh should hike up yer skirt a bit more. Make things easier for everyone." The way he grinned at me made my stomach churn.

"Do you know who you're talking to, or are you so drunk that you've forgotten yourself?" I stood to my full height. " I am engaged to marry YOUR Captain. Do not touch me again." I turned to walk away when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist. Pure instinct lead me to bring my free hand around which I hoped would hit my target: his jaw. As luck would have it, it didn't.

" Uh, uh, tha's not very nice. Jes button yer lip darlin', we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Decare sneered, pushing me back onto a pile of ropes.

" No. Get off." I shouted pushing at his face and chest.

"My yer a li'l spitfire. No wonder the cap'ts taken a shine to yeh." Decare barked, wrestling with his belt buckle. " Jes lay back and enjoy. Yeh may like it rough." He clamped his mouth over mine and I bit him. Hard.

" Arg. You little bitch." He cursed, spitting blood on my shirt.

" Jack. Help. Somebody. Let me go, you sick bastard. Jack."

" Shut up." Decare yelled striking me across the face. The pleasure in his eyes was evident as I cried out and that frightened me more than the idea of what might actually take place. " Yer nothing' but a two-bit whore. Did yeh think yer passage would be free?"

* * *

" Shiver me timbers, trouble aboard. Trouble aboard." Squawked the parrot as Mr. Cotton ran to the Captain.

" What in blazes is going on now?" Jack looked up from the charts he was comparing with Gibbs as he turned in the direction Mr. Cotton was frantically waving. " Bugger." Jack instantly dropped everything and ran.

" Will you shut up." Decare hissed, tearing at Meredith's skirts before moving to strike her once more. Jack ran behind Decare and pulled his pistol, effectively delivering Decare a blow to the head. He yelled falling to his back.

" Jack. Thank God Jack." Meredith cried as she launched herself into his arms. The crew gathered round and Marty along with Mr. Sally were holding Decare by the collar. Jack held Meredith away from him to take in her disheveled appearance. He bottom lip was swollen, bleeding and her left cheek was just beginning to bruise.

" Meredith did he? He didn't…"

" No, no, he tried but he didn't. Oh Jack." Meredith began to sob and only clung tighter to him. Inwardly Jack sighed in relief but that quickly passed to rage. Never before had he felt so impassioned. He spun, cocking the pistol and pointed it at Decare's temple, who remained on the ground, holding his head.

" Decare, you bastard. You have no honour. The crime you nearly succeeded in committing is punishable by death according to the code. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." When he failed to answer, the majority of the crew agreed with Jack.

" Keep to the code Cap't."

" However, I am not a murdered. Thirty-five lashes by the cat-o-nines and then you will remain in the brig until we reach Tortuga. From there you will get off of my ship. If I should ever see you again, so help you, I'll send you to Davy Jone's locker myself. Take him away." Marty and Sally hoisted the barely conscious man and hauled him off. " As for the rest of you, if any one else so much as thinks about touching her, I will be keeping to the code. This is your only warning." Jack looked at Meredith who was now hiccupping and crying simultaneously. " Come on luv. It'll be alright." Jack began to lead her to his cabin.

" Jack. We have a problem." Mr. Gibbs bellowed. Jack looked toward the starboard side and pulled his spyglass from his coat. The captain held it to his eye.

" Bugger."


	12. XI: Ship, and Shrinks, and Other Things

**This chapter is for those who have been helpful enough to review and enlighten me as to what works, what they liked, and what they truly found to be a horrid waste of paper. **

**The last chapter was rather cliched, I know, and I apologize again to those who had to bear it. It was necessary I assure you, as there is nothing that I do without deliberation. Thank you guys for your comments, you know who you are. Please continue to review and read. Carry on.**

* * *

XI: Ships and Shrinks and Other Things

Jack was spitting orders at the crew while I tried to compose myself. I succeeded in only producing hiccups and could barely control my shaking legs. I couldn't believe what had almost happened to me, and I was ashamed. Not by the situation, not entirely, but by the way that Jack must see me. In my own time I was more than able to take care of myself. Though it was true that the world had more than its fair share of low-life scumbags, I had never put myself in a situation where I could be compromised in anyway. Here however, it was unavoidable and that was terrifying. Women in my time had more rights than a woman could ever dream of having now. Few men would view a woman as a valuable person in society, most would merely see her as a decoration, and others would see her as an object to be used and them tossed aside. It was such a small world and minds are even smaller. The only means to escape this place would be to jump ship, which really wouldn't be all too appealing either. Here I was weak, and I had always hated that feeling of being defeated. If there was ever a time that I wanted to get back into therapy, today was the day. Aside from the irony of wanting to spend some quality couch time with my shrink, I wanted her to tell me that it was quite normal to feel even more attracted to Jack for what he did, but to snap out of it.

' Why couldn't Freud have been born a few hundred years earlier?' I thought as I released an shaky sigh. ' Analyze why you feel safe clinging to Jack later, and just focus on breathing now.' ordered my rational self.

"Capt'n, Jack! There be trouble on the starboard side." Mr. Gibbs bellowed.

'Shit!' My nose was really starting to run. I discreetly rubbed my teary face in Jack's shoulder as he fumbled for his spyglass. I just hoped my face wouldn't be covered in snot. This was a patented maneuver I'd use on those guys who insisted on giving me those sloppy wet kisses. I was just hoping the adapted version worked as well. I sniffed. ' Ah, much better,' and shifted in Jack's grip as it tightened just a little too much for my taste.

" Bugger." I looked p and saw Jack's face take on a rather apprehensive expression. And I was just starting to calm down. " Mr. Gibbs, on second thought, lash Decare to the mast. Ms. Wright will go down to the brig instead." Jack said as he started to try to pry my hands from his coat's lapels.

It seemed that finding a Zen-like state of mind would no longer be an issue. Calming down and feeling at peace, well that was just shot to hell. "What? Jack, you can't be serious." Mr. Sally and Jack succeeded in removing my chokehold on Jack, and Mr. Sally heaved me onto his shoulder. " He just, Decare just tried to rape me! Has that escaped your notice? I didn't do anything. Jack, he just tried to rape me!" I screamed as Jack turned and dashed toward the helm without a backward glance. " Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

" She's going to have your guts fer garters Jack. Why didn't you just let her stay aloft for this?" Gibbs asked. 

Jack stared at his first mate, " Are you daft? She is in no condition, and I doubt that she knows how to use a sword let alone lift one."

Gibbs shrugged," Yeh can ferget about yer honeymoon then."

Jack looked crestfallen. " There'll be no living with her after this. Now where is that monkey?"

" Capt'n?"

" I want to shoot something."

" Aye, soon enough Jack."

" Right. Stations, eah man to his station. Ready the guns. Bring the Pearl about hard to port." Jack yelled, pushing one of the deck hands to the side and took the wheel in his own hands. " Prepare for battle."

" Load the guns you lilly-livered dogs." Gibbs paused as he ran towards his post. " Capt'n, do we fight to runaway, or are we going aboard?"

Jack looked at Gibbs with an incredulous expression on his face before rolling his eyes. " No, we do not fight to runaway, but if we so happen to cripple the French ship, plunder, pillage and pilfer the unmentioned stores and then flee, I see no real difference."

" So…"

" Find something shiny Mr. Gibbs." Jack grinned at Gibbs who returned the gesture. He ran once more around the ship before coming to stand beside Jack as he climbed onto the ship's railing. Holding onto a rope with one hand and cupping his other around his mouth, he shouted to the other ship. "Oye! You, no not you. You there, in the blue shirt. Yes you, where's your captain?"

On the other ship, there was a flurry of movement before another man of much smaller stature followed Jack's suit and mounted his ship's rail. " Oui, 'Allo, you are ze cap'tan? Are you English types ready to fight to ze death or vill you run vith your tail between your legs? It vill be fruitless for we vill follow you and destroy you ship."

Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs and murmured," Our colours are ready? Good." He looked to the audacious man across the water, waving his free hand. " I really doubt that will be necessary provided you surrender."

" Vhat?" shouted the shrill voice. " You, are outrageous. Us, surrender, ve are French and you, you are nothing but English pig-dogs."

Jack yawned, "He's making this far more complicated then it needs to be," Jack said as an aside to Mr. Gibbs. Once more he gave his attention to the French captain who had continued ranting.

"…and your father smelt of elderberries!"

" He's done it. My father drank only the finest rum. Unfurl the flag Mr. Gibbs. FIRE!"

The Pearl's flag flew freely in the wind, causing the captain's jaw to drop. He jumped back onto his deck seconds before the first shots were fired.

* * *

" I can't believe Sally left me here." I paced the tiny confines of my cell, water sloshed as I went. Sally wouldn't even tell me why this was happening as he had unceremoniously dropped me into a rather large puddle in the cell. To say I was angry would have been a gross understatement. I was livid and plotting my revenge. 

"I'll start by throwing his hat overboard." I muttered to myself, peering through various holes in the side of the ship. " And then, then I'll ruin the supply of rum by adding a little bit of water from the ocean. Maybe he'll get a little surprise." I laughed evilly, " After all, the sea is nothing but the fish toilet, the fish toilet, the fish toilet," I began to sing, scheming all the while. " The sea is nothing but the…a boat!" I cried, getting a glimpse through the boards as we pulled alongside it. " Such a pretty boat, I mean ship." Maybe they would help me or talk some sense in to Jack's head. Just before I began to call for help I paused. Was that, why the hell were we shooting at them?

'Can't we all just get along?' I thought putting my eye back to the hole. Moments later I heard the answering call of cannon fire as the other ship retaliated. " Shit, I guess not. Argh!" I threw myself back onto the floor as a cannon ball flew through the boards just outside my cell. I got to my knees yelling, " Stop blowing holes in this ship!"

* * *

The battle was over and all had gone according to Jack's plan. Boarding the ship had gone smoothly; only Pintel had fallen overboard but had been retrieved to Jack's dismay. As Jack and Mr. Gibbs sorted through their earnings, Jack recalled the other captain's garbled accusation. 

"Y-y-you cheated!"

Jack had merely smiled and shrugged, pointing his pistol at the captain. " Pirate."

Jack shook his head as he remembered. His recollections were however, interrupted as Mr. Gibbs cleared his throat in a rather annoying fashion.

"What is wrong Mr. Gibbs? Have some more rum."

" Capt'n, ain't you forgettin' something."

Jack thought aloud," Rum, gold, shiny jewels, food, more rum. No."

"Ye may want to get yer fiance from the brig and er, perhaps tell her what happened."

" She should have an inkling."

" Aye Capt'n, but I don't suppose she wants to stay there."

" Why are you on her side? It's better for the entire ship if she stays there."

Mr. Sally entered the cabin shaking his head. " I jes saw the lassie, and she's not smiling' nor are her eyes sparkling now Cap't. Yer jes goin' ter leave the poor lassie there? What sorta husband will yeh be? I wouldn't want me daug'er ter marry the likes of yeh if yeh was ter treat her like that."

" Are you finished?"

" The poor lamb 'as had such a day."

Jack made a face." Is it really necessary?" Mr. Sally gave him a stern look. " It is, I see." Jack called over his shoulder as he sashayed out of the cabin. " If anything should happen to me, keep to the code."

* * *

**Quick recognition: I want to thank Monty Python for the unauthorized use of a few lines from " The Holy Grail", as well as the 80's band, the Surf punks, for use of their song, " The Beach is nothing but the bird bathroom." I am not making any profit from this story, so if an owner happens to stumble upon this, please do not sue me for borrowing without permission. Thank you. **

* * *


	13. XII: Frosty Returns

**A terriblly short chapter, I know, more like a blurb really. But here is a little something to fend off the wolves while I work on the next two chapters. Almost there. Enjoy and review. **

* * *

XII: Frosty Returns

" Frosty, the snow bitch," Meredith was quietly singing to herself with a half quirked smile which Jack found mildly alarming. She was leaning back against the wall with her knees clutched to her chest. She looked like a drowned cat; wet clothes clinging in all the right places, unhappy, and very likely to expose her claws at the opportune moment. The best approach would be gentle, direct and apologetic.

" Apparently there's a leak."

* * *

I cringed at Jack's opening line. I suppose I would have to go through with it after all. ' Apparently there's a leak, well no shit Sherlock. You ship has just had a few holes blown in it. No big deal.' Instead of speaking my mind, I stayed exactly as I was. A few moments later Jack began to clear his throat in a condescending way which made me want to strangle him. I needed to be patient. My time would come.

" Meredith, how are you?"

I turned my face towards Jack in a nonchalant manner. " Hmm, oh, fine. I was enjoying my solitary confinement." I watched Jack wince and inwardly sniggered as he squared his shoulders.

" You sure?" Jack took hold of the cell's bars and peered at me. " You look out of sorts."

" Yeah. Some people like to think. This has given me time to really organize my thoughts."

" It is nice to be by yourself isn't it?"

"Mmhm." came my noncommittal reply.

"No one to bother you, just sitting." Jack removed his hands from the bars and began to fumble for the keys at his waist. " But one can think too much, sitting all by your onesie .All those thoughts swirling 'round, working out ideas and trying to figure things out." Jack continued rummaging through the keys, stopping to hold one up to me.

I held Jack's gaze as I walked my hands up the wall, slowly standing. " That's the general idea."

" Doesn't seem healthy."

" Depends upon the person. You might want to try it sometime." I stood at the door, waiting as Jack fit the key into the lock.

"Nah, too much to do." The lock clicked, and Jack opened the door, allowing Meredith to step out. " Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

I stepped around Jack so he was positioned in front of the doorway. " What?"

" I heard you had a talk with Sally yesterday." He moved closer, perhaps hoping to work his magic on me, only to be met with my hand's shoving him hard in the chest. Jack stumbled back into the cell, giving me a moment to slam the door shut.

" I do have that ability." I stated sweetly as Jack gaped at my brazen action.

" But that's not what I meant luv."

" I know. It's been a nice chat Jack, but I have shit to do. I'll see you later."

" But"

" Bye," I called over my shoulder as I turned on my heel and strode from the room. What I didn't notice was the way Jack stared after me before he burst into laughter.


End file.
